Anhelos Remendados
by Derkez
Summary: Diseccionar ha sido algo que siempre le ha provocado un tamaño entusiasmo, o al menos así lo ha sido durante algo más de cinco años. Pero... ¿es sólo eso provocado para saciar la sed de su curiosidad? ¿No hay nada más detrás de todo? Stein/Spirit.


_Mi primer fic de esta serie. Lo he tenido en reposo durante cierto tiempo y, aunque sienta que algo le falta, creo que está finalmente completo. Espero que los personajes (o más bien el personaje) no estén OoC, algo que he tratado por todos los medios de evitar.  
_

**Nada de Soul Eater me pertenece, la correspondiente propiedad recae sobre Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

**Anhelos Remendados**

Ensombrecida, así era como se sentía la luz que desprendía aquel flexo que encorvado se encontraba sobre un camilla. Esta no ocupaba sino una imperante posición de dominio en el centro exacto de la espaciosa habitación. Sobre ella, reposando con total parsimonia, como si el tiempo para él no existiera, se hallaba el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre joven, cuya acompasada respiración delataba el estado somnoliento en el que estaba sumido. Un humo sofocante lo rodeaba cuando presuroso salía para dispersarse como ser etéreo en la oscuridad.

Junto a este, como si velando su sueño estuviera, una figura se recortaba contra las sombras del entorno, aquéllas que parecían mecerse en una danza macabra que la locura de su interior le permitía visualizar en contadas ocasiones. La bata remendada que vestía le caía raída por todo el cuerpo, y armonizaba a la perfección con las paredes del lugar, las cuales presentaban un aspecto muy parecido al de aquella prenda. Los diversos arreglos que lucían, si bien podían ser de diferente tonalidad, presentaban una pizca de concordancia que llegaba a rozar los límites de la extravagancia.

Los utensilios preparados para aquél momento, el cual había llegado a ser su favorito de todo aquél cúmulo de minutos que vivía diariamente, se encontraban descansando sobre una bandeja metalizada en la misma mesa en la que aquel flexo vigilaba mudo la escena. Una de sus manos viajó hasta ellos para tomar entre sus dedos, largos y ágiles, un bisturí de filosa hoja. Estaba frío al tacto, tan gélido como siempre lo había notado. La otra mano se deslizó hasta el tornillo que atravesaba sus sienes, lo sujetó de la cabeza y le dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras sus ojos, apáticos e invadidos de una exultante curiosidad que se velaba como bruma dispersa tras el cristal de unas gafas, se deslizaban sin ningún reparo por el cuerpo expuesto ante él.

Dio una profunda calada antes de expulsar el humo del cigarro que sus labios sujetaban sin mucho esfuerzo. Era joven aún, pero a esa edad ya había encontrado un extraño deleite en fumar, aunque solía hacerlo de manera esporádica. Y esa ocasión era de las mejores para disfrutar esa práctica, momentos antes de perderse en aquél cúmulo de delirio que lo enloquecía.

Unos escasos minutos se sucedieron, lentos en su cuenta, mientras él tan sólo se limitaba a tomar otra bocanada de humo para desecharlo a continuación, un proceso que se conocía demasiado bien. Quemado ya lo suficiente el pitillo, decidió que era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

Con un rotulador que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su bata marcó unas líneas sobre la piel del que tendido se encontraba. Tras haber estado analizando minuciosamente su anatomía, ya se había decantado por lo que aquél día inspeccionaría. Apuró su cigarro con unas cuantas caladas más antes de apagarlo y arrojarlo a una papelera cercana, en la cual podría verse los restos de aquellos que habían sido consumido horas antes.

Sus ojos se centraron en su objetivo, al cual el filo del utensilio que aún sostenía en su manos se acercó. Inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el del otro, dejándole espacio suficiente a sus brazos para poder moverse con naturalidad. Uno de sus dedos viajó por una de las muchas cicatrices que surcaban la piel de su víctima. Una grotesca y desmedida sonrisa se presenció en sus labios. Sí, lo recordaba. Aquélla había sido la que le había hecho el día de su cumpleaños, cuando, ahogado en alcohol, había llegado a su laboratorio, tambaleándose con la camisa fuera de lugar y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa era una señal inequívoca que había tenido éxito aquella noche. Y él no desaprovechó la ocasión que se le brindó.

El metal del utensilio rozó la cálida piel en una de las líneas que previamente había marcado. El otro no se movió. Su mirada se desvió hasta su semblante a tiempo que hundía el bisturí en la tierna carne, haciendo un corte profundo. Spirit tampoco entonces pareció notarlo. Un pequeño rastro de sangre acompañó su labor, tiñendo la superficie metálica. Por suerte sabía los puntos justos en los que debía de trabajar, así como también había tenido la sutilidad de inyectarle una sustancia que evitaría que el otro se desangrara de manera irremediable.

El corte se convirtió en un tajo que atravesaba el tronco de su víctima, de manera vertical. Él preparó aquella abertura, que impúdica se mostraba ante él, y tomó aquellos utensilios que bien sabía le harían falta para cumplir el mórbido capricho del cual sabía, nunca podría deshacerse. Aquella era una adicción aún más fuerte que el tabaco, y mucho más saludable que este. Innatos sentimientos humanos se revolvían en su interior, pronunciándose de manera inusual en su persona.

Explorar. Experimentar.

Diseccionar todo lo que se pusiera a su alcance era una de sus máximas. Spirit era su compañero, su arma; y también se había convertido secretamente en su conejillo de indias.

Hurgaba en su interior sin reparo alguno, con un brillo especial en los ojos y una mueca de radiante satisfacción plasmada en su remendada faz. Sí, primero había experimentado consigo mismo, y aquellas puntadas eran las que delataban su extraña pasión. Introducía unas pinzas en el cuerpo ajeno cuando Spirit se agitó debido al estruendoso ronquido que él mismo emitió. Él sólo se limitó a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo durante unos segundos antes de volver con su trabajo, el cual le deparaba un puñado de horas bastante entretenidas.

Eran contadas las noches que éste no hacía algo semejante. Parecía ser que, las sesiones íntimas a las cuales el arma era arrastrado cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión, lo dejaban por completo exhausto. Y lo que más solía divertirle a él era el mero hecho de no tener que usar ningún tranquilizante para hacerle más fácil la labor.

Para ser honesto, debía de confesar que no hacía aquellos experimentos con el cuerpo de Spirit por tan sólo el simple hecho de lograr aún mayor conocimiento; su fin siempre había sido observar e investigar. Aquél joven de cabellos rojos representaba una increíble fuente de información. Si bien su cuerpo era una completa delicia a la hora de probar todo aquello que por su mente cruzaba, poner a prueba las reacciones de este eran aún mucho más interesantes. Spirit no se había percatado de nada en todos aquellos años, ni siquiera había llegado a acordarse de los inusuales momentos de secreto conocimiento que habían tenido ambos. Tan sólo osaba extrañarse por las "anormales" cicatrices que se habían adueñado de su cuerpo y de las cuales no lograba acordarse de su procedencia.

Cabía decir que él también estaba interesado en su propia reacción. Una extraña inquietud se solía apoderar de él cada vez que su compañero andaba cerca, algo que difería por completo de esa enfermiza pasión que latía en su interior por tener la oportunidad de explorar su cuerpo por dentro. Y su naturaleza curiosa lo había llevado a rebasar unos límites que otros se impondrían de inmediato.

Supervisando los resultados que había obtenido consigo mismo, había llegado a descifrar que sentía cierto apego especial por su arma. Sospechaba que no tan sólo su capacidad innata de disposición hacia el conocimiento hacía coincidir la frecuencia de su alma con la de su compañero. Quizás por ese motivo se explicaba el hecho de empeñarse en utilizarlo como su animal de laboratorio. Dejar aquellas marcas visibles, como si así demostrara posesión de la que dudaba poder ser dueño algún día, le provocaba un sádico placer.

Sus manos depositaron los utensilios que sostenía en aquella bandeja junto al flexo. Tomó de allí una aguja y un hilo para luego proceder a saturar aquella herida que, igual que las demás, quedaría marcada en el cuerpo del otro sin que este siquiera pudiera llegar a imaginarse a qué eran debidas. Spirit era tan despistado...

Irguió el cuerpo por completo tras dar la última puntada. Aquella sutura había quedado especialmente hinchada y áspera, como pudo comprobar uno de sus dedos instantes después. Tal vez era un indicio de que aquella sería la última que tuviera oportunidad de confeccionar.

Una vez hubo dispuesto todo, y tras haber extinguido la luz del flexo, abandonó el lugar, recorriendo los pasillos de soldadas paredes que atravesaban su laboratorio. De nueva cuenta su mano se había situado en la cabeza de aquél tornillo, haciéndola girar para ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía la esperanza de que aquellas experiencias que había rememorado en el momento que restañaba aquél corte quedaran también selladas, mudas de por vida al verse privadas de total libertad. Porque él, Franken Stein, había llegado a comprender que había una persona en la que Spirit se interesaba sobremanera, alguien que parecía corresponder aquél sentimiento, excluyendo sin reparos a su persona.

Un pequeño resoplido escapó de entre sus labios, a la par que se acomodaba de manera adecuada las gafas. Le resultaba un tanto mordaz la acritud en la que se veía sumergido, el saberse libre poseedor de algo que nunca le pertenecería. Y él encontraba tan deliciosa la ironía...

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
